


Thanks Imp Givings

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Baby Angels, Cute Lucifer, F/M, Holidays, Lucifer Feels, Morning Sex, Morning Sickness, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Back with another holiday-themed fan fiction for our devilish sexy devil.





	1. Somethings off?

Lucifer woke up and looked around the room blinking slightly. "Hmm?"

Chloe wiggled up against him. "Go back to sleep Lucifer." She muttered softly against him.

Lucifer shook his head slightly before he laid back down and pulled Chloe back against him. "I just feel a shift in the air."

Chloe yawned softly. "Hmm like what?" She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"I don't know." He looked at her and smiled. "Is it normal to wake up and feel like something has changed?"

"Sometimes humans do that." She straddled his waist as she smiled at him. "But I know how to help you get back to sleep." She said with a rather wicked grin on her face as she looked at him.

Lucifer's morning wood sprung up as he felt Chloe wiggle on his hips. "Are you going to help me with that Decker?" He asked with a rather wicked grin across his face.

"You're always so horny." She said as she reached between them and took a hold of his cock and guided his cock into her until she was fully seated onto him.

Lucifer's hands came up and ran a finger across her nipple before he moved his whole hands down her sides. He stopped his hands on her ass and patted her behind. "Ride me."

Chloe put her hands on his chest as she rose up almost until he fell out of her. Before she slammed herself back down onto him. She did this over and over again riding him and enjoying her ride on his cock.

Lucifer helped her ride him as he came up and kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and moaned as he helped her to ride him harder over and over again as he helped to drive her to the edge but not letting her go over that edge just yet.

Chloe's nails dug into him as she groaned as she rode him as she felt her inner muscles clinging tightly almost strangling his poor cock as she rode him over and over again until she threw her head back and screamed as she finally came all over his cock then.

Lucifer trusted into her harder and harder as he drove them towards another one this time together was his goal in the end.

Chloe clung to him even as he sat up as they still rode towards another end. She put her face in his neck breathing in his scent as everything drove her towards screaming again into his neck. As her mouth came down she bit down hard on his neck drawing blood.

Lucifer sped up then as soon as she bites him hard. He couldn't help himself as they kept on fucking for good long while. His thrusts sped up when he felt Chloe's tongue on his neck licking the wound closed. He trusted into her a few more times hard before they came together.

Chloe fell down onto Lucifer laying there with there body's still connected. She swallowed a couple of times before she lifted her head slightly and saw the bite mark on his neck. "Sorry."

"You mean when you bite me? If that's the case don't be I enjoyed it very much so. Though you're going to be sore later." He chuckled softly.

Chloe blushed as she laid there on his chest with them still connected as his arms come up around her holding her to him. "And who's fault is that?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Go back to sleep woman."

Chloe sighed softly as she closed her eyes. "You're lucky I love you Lucifer." She said softly as she drifted back to sleep then.

Lucifer smiled softly. "We are both so lucky to be loved by each other my, queen of my heart." He closed his eyes as he fell asleep with her in his arms and on his chest.

A couple hours later Chloe jolted upright as she herself felt different. In those couple hours, Lucifer had slipped out of her. She got up out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind her. She walked over to the toilet where she threw up.

About an hour later Lucifer got up and looked around. "Chloe?" He heard someone throwing up in his bathroom and he walked over to the door and knocked lightly. "You okay?"

"I just threw up what do you think?"

Lucifer mentally rolled his eyes. "You need anything?"

"To stop throwing up."

"Anything else?"

"Saltines."

"Alright, I will go get some and some lemon-lime soda." He went to get dressed and took a blanket and a pillow to the bathroom for her. "You should try and rest I will be right back."

Chloe nodded her head slightly as she flushed the toilet and wrapped up in a blanket and lied down on the floor.

Lucifer headed to the store and came back a while later. He put the seven up in ice to chill and grabbed the saltines and pregnancy test to the bathroom. He gently opened the door and saw Chloe still an awake looking at nothing really. "You okay now?" He asked putting the test and the crackers on the sink as he sat down on the floor beside her.

Chloe blinked slightly as she looked at him. "Is this normal?" She asked showing small black wings out of her back.

Lucifer blinked slightly. "Cute small little wings." He reached out and pulled her against him. Even when she tried to pull back from his touch. "Right now they are the size of a baby angel's wings." He kissed the top of her head.

"But how?"

"You did bite me earlier hard and you did draw blood too." He said simply. "It was very hot."

Chloe looked at him annoyed.

"What it really was."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she leaned back against Lucifer. "What did you get besides the soda and crackers?" She asked softly.

"Pregnancy test." He said truthfully.

Chloe looked at him annoyed.

"Just encase besides I told you this morning something felt off."

"You think you can feel other life?"

"It felt like a part of me was elsewhere."

"And the fact we have had a lot of sex too?"

"Yes."

Chloe sighed softly. "Tomorrow I will."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Alright deal." He bent his head and kissed her softly on her cheek as he reached up and grabbed the crackers and handed them to her.

Chloe opened the pack and ate a few of them before she stopped and closed her eyes trying to get some rest.

An hour later of Chloe being asleep. Lucifer picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed. He put the crackers near her along with a glass and the iced seven up. He cleaned up the bathroom and walked into the kitchen to text Dan that Chloe was in no shape to take Trixie tonight as she is sick. He kept himself busy and quiet letting Chloe rest in his room.

The next morning Chloe got up and headed into the bathroom and peed on a stick. She didn't even think about the wings from the day before as she stepped into the shower and took a nice long hot shower.

Lucifer sat up in bed and watched the door hearing her in the shower.

Chloe stepped out of the shower and dried off before she looked at the test and let out a rather loud, eek.

Lucifer got up and rushed to the bathroom. "What's wrong a spider?" He asked opening the door to see Chloe with full-grown wings out holding up the test in her hand looking shocked. "What?"

"I have wings."

"I see that."

"Full grown wings too."

"So do I?"

"I also took the test."

"Yes, and?"

"You said I couldn't."

"I said I wasn't sure. I am an immortal and you were a mortal. Though the blood thing I know nothing about."

"I'm pregnant Lucifer."

"Really?"

"Um yes really." She shook her head slightly.

"I'm going to have my own imp."

"Baby."

"It's the same thing."

"No, it's not."

Lucifer looked at her annoyed. "It is to me woman. You should though go to the doctor."

"I forgot to call off yesterday or my poor daughter."

"I did it for you. And your boss gave you a couple days off. So going to see a doctor before going back into work I think would be called for."

Chloe sighed softly. "Right." She shook her head slightly. "But the fact I'm pregnant though."

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her on her nose. "You go see your doctor I will try and get a hold of one of my siblings to ask them about the blood thing." He held out his pinky finger. "Deal?"

Chloe sighed softly as she locked pinkies with him. "Deal!." She kissed his cheek. "And if I am don't call the baby an imp."

Lucifer chuckled softly.


	2. All about the blood.

Chloe shook her head slightly at him. "What am I going to do with you?"

Lucifer grinned wickedly at her. "I can think of a lot of things you can do to me or I to you."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone and called her doctor's office to have a pregnancy test done. After she got off the phone she got cleaned up and walked out into the living room to look at Lucifer. "Are you okay?"

Lucifer stood up and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Chloe sighed softly. "I don't know. I thought about more kids. But I never thought it would happen you?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "Truthfully I never saw them in my future at all." He never really did but being an immortal has its perks. "But before where we go from here if you are. We should really find out if you are first."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Agreed." She stood there looking at him as he moved closer to her. "Did you get a hold of any of your siblings?"

"I'm not sure yet. For us praying is our tin can on a string way of trying to connect to another. If I have to I will go to the gates of my home to get heard."

"Even though being outside the gates will hurt?"

"Yes."

Chloe smiled softly. "Alright, I will be back as soon as I find out anything." She walked to the elevator. She stood there inside it watching him as the doors closed in front of her face. She didn't speak until she was inside the elevator. "God I love him so much. What is happening to me now?" She knew unlike her boyfriend she wouldn't hear anything back from his siblings about any of this.

Lucifer sighed softly as he watched the elevator not really saying anything for a good long while.

"Why don't you go make out with the elevator already baby brother."

Lucifer turned and glared darkly at his eldest brothers. "Gabriel and Michael, are you here to answer me or drag me back to hell?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "If we were here to drag you back to hell. There would be more than just two of us here to speak to you."

Gabriel shook his head slightly at Lucifer. "Our father has blessed you again and then you give her your blood how could you Lucifer?"

"She bit me during sex. And what's the problem with it besides she has wings and what blessing this time. Besides the fact I know he blessed Chloe into being and put her in my path?" Lucifer asked looking at his brothers annoyed.

"There is a spark inside of Chloe."

"Yeah so?" Lucifer said confused.

Michael rolled his eyes slightly. "She's pregnant with your baby."

"Duh!" Lucifer said simply. "I felt something was different even off. It took me going to the store for her to put it all together. I did get my hands on a health book of the humans."

"Your girlfriend gave it to you?" Gabriel said simply.

"Yes!" Lucifer said simply. "Now back to the whole blood thing?"

Gabriel looked annoyed at his brother. "It could become a problem."

Lucifer stood there annoyed with his eldest brother. "You're a problem." He said sternly. "And what does our father have to say about any of this?"

Michael looked sternly at Gabriel as he looked at Lucifer. "He's thrilled for the spark as he calls it. And the other he just smirked and walked off muttering. About everything is set now the fun is going to start."

"So basically neither one of you knows anything about the blood thing."

"Or about father."

"Do you know why he blessed Chloe into being in the first place?"

"To teach you what you never learned and hopefully fall in love with. And it seems you both have fallen for each other. So our father is thrilled about it none the less."

Lucifer rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I will watch Chloe where I can. But for now, you both were so very helpful." He said looking at them annoyed.

"We try!" Gabriel said simply before Lucifer flicked him on his nose hard. His hand came up and wiped the blood away from his face. "Real classy baby brother." He said simply before he turned and flew away.

Michael sighed softly as he watched Gabriel. "I will see if our father has any problems with Chloe drinking your blood. If so I will be back if not look luck with that imp of yours." He chuckled softly as he left then.

Lucifer sat down looking rather annoyed as he stared at the empty glass on the table in front of him. He sighed as he stood up and grabbed a hold of it before he headed towards the bar himself for a drink or two maybe three.


	3. HAPPY THANKS IMP GIVINGS!

An hour and a half later Chloe walked in looking around worried. "Lucifer?" She called out.

Lucifer walked in from the balcony and finished the liquid in his glass. "We are pregnant?"

"Yes, how did you know already?"

"My eldest brother said you are. Is there anything else wrong?" He asked as he walked towards her before he put his glass down to look at her.

"No, everything else is fine." She said simply as she looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." He said simply

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Oh, what did your brother's say about the blood thing?"

"They aren't happy about it. Gabriel thought I fed it to you and he wants you watched now. I said I keep an eye on you since your very new to all of this unlike the rest of us." He said putting his hands on her arms. "You have to agree to craziness as this has never happened in this way before."

"So vampires are real then?" She asked simply.

"Yes."

"Was anything else said?"

"Yes, Michael is going to ask father about the whole thing. But he believes my father will be very pleased knowing he's going to be a grandfather." He said truthfully. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, the whole thing is annoying, to say the least."

"Agreed." He said simply. "But for now we will see what is said." He pulled her into his arms. "Did they say when is the little imp of our's due?"

"They said I am two weeks along and is due in around nine months." She said simply. "Its something we will both have to get used too."

"True."

"And it seems Imp is also a name for either a boy or a girl." She said smirking softly. "I googled it while I was waiting on the doctor."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Still early for baby names to tell you the truth."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "True. Though I never thought I would have another, I hoped."

Lucifer pulled her against him. "This is going to take me time to get used to Chloe. I hope you try and understand."

Chloe looked up at him as her black wings came out as she looked up at him. "And what about these?"

"They are very pretty on you."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "My king."

Lucifer grinned at her. "My queen." He bent his head and kissed her on the lips.

Chloe gasped softly before she turned and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Lucifer groaned softly as he stood there. "Dam it." He took a calming breath before he walked after her. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." He walked off to get her some seven up and crackers. "Baby doesn't want me to kiss its mother." He quietly grumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

A year later on Thanksgiving day, Lucifer stood at the doorway watching the love of his immortal life playing with his little imps with there big sister. He couldn't believe its only been a year when he found out he was going to be a father for the first time ever. Or his unborn twins didn't want him kissing there mommy. Though now it was a whole other story. "Dinner is ready my imp's." He said smirking softly.

The little boy wiggled out from under his mommy and looked towards his daddy cutely. "Dah."

The twin little girls stopped and looked at there daddy as well. "Dah, Dah!" They both shouted together.

Chloe laughed softly. "Your little imp's are at your beck and call now Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I see that. As they know how powerful daddy really is." He winked at Chloe as he walked over and picked up his children one by one. "Now Imp, Lucy, and Aphrodite who is the most powerful person in the room?"

"Dah!" All three shouted at the same time. They rewarded with there father's kisses on there little cheek's.

"That's right daddy is the most powerful devil around." He winked at them as he carried them into the dining room.

Chloe stood up and looked at Trixie. "What is it, little monkey?"

"Mom, why did you leave the police force?"

"For your little brother and little sisters. Besides I can't keep being a detective forever."

Trixie nodded her head slightly as they go to walk into the dining room. "It isn't because he really is the devil?" She saw the shocked look on her mom's face. "Mom I have known since I met him. Just a feeling at first that I figured it all out the rest of the way on my own." She said simply. "Don't worry I never told dad."

Chloe smiled softly. "Come on sweetie." They walked into the dining room and smiled at the spread. "Lucifer you went out of your way with this."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I wanted to cook for us."

Trixie looked at Lucifer. "What are you thankful for Uncle Lucifer?"

"My imps." He said simply as he looked at his children. "Those three little faces to grow up and bring men and woman to there knees I love it."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "And you wondered why I left my old job dear."

Trixie laughed softly. "True."

Lucifer looked at the two laughing at him. "What?"

Chloe giggled about it more. "I will explain it to you one day."

"I sure hope so." He muttered softly.

Trixie helped her little brother with his mashed potatoes so he didn't play with them.

An unearthly voice is heard speaking out of nowhere that only those who are reading this can hear or see. "And my son wonders why I bless Chloe into being for him. For this lovely little image. He finally understands my little imp. This is his Thanks Imp givings."

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got a job the other day. (Haven't started training yet) So my stories may slow down on when they come out. (Just a heads up to my loyal fan's/pets)


End file.
